


无夜的旷野Ⅱ 5

by Sigrid_C



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_C/pseuds/Sigrid_C





	无夜的旷野Ⅱ 5

梧桐树在冬夜的雪花里沉寂着，稀疏细碎的白絮仿佛能见着仿佛又见不着，晦暗中浅浅飘散了。光一又往前踱了几步，有些后悔口袋里的烟全被夺去，只能一味冲路灯似的月光呼着白汽。  
店里的灯光应该是坏了，他想，自己恰巧认识个卖灯具的。  
暗沉的靛蓝那样糊了夜风紧紧贴着他，而他后来听见一串缓慢又清晰的脚步声。视线中的碎片被遮盖了，他不明白刚为什么要走过来，越靠越近。他盯着那双鞋闪避，却闪避不及去了刚的眼睛。  
刚一直背向他的左半张脸露出来。颧骨那里肿着，有一小块红色伤口。冷寂的灯光下，他望望刚大了有一圈的衣领，鬼使神差地伸出指尖，碰到了刚的脸。  
刚没有避开。他笔直地注视着光一，望着他紧闭的双唇，他如沉没般垂落下去的目光，直到脸颊的痛感终于开始尖锐。  
他别过脸，走开了。光一的手指落下来。  
“来帮忙啊。”  
他半抬起今井，垂着目光轻声说。  
雪花依旧在飘，光一扬起头让几片降落在脸上，融化了可是毫无知觉。他伸出手指擦脸，才意识到刚刚就是它扣响的扳机，动作停滞了。  
已经习惯了不是吗，他没由地轻笑一声，撇头望见人们互相搀着从医院大门走出来，而其上的十多层楼全亮着，灯火通明的。  
刚慌忙把窗帘合上，姜黄布匹上的污渍显露出来，遮挡住光一无意投射来的视线。  
“你最好离他远一点，他不是什么好人。”  
刚回过头，女孩已经走到了身边。她的两只手几乎被包成了粽子，嘴角还肿着。“我见过他，他也做跟他们一样的事情。”她有些艰难地把窗帘又重新拉开，看着天空，“下雪了。”  
女孩在玻璃上哈气。刚注视着她用唯一自由的那根大拇指画笑脸，试图把语调放慢放轻：“事情在了解之前还是不要下定论的好。”  
“你了解吗？”女孩停下来望向他，有些骇然，“你相信他？”  
不，当然不。他张了张嘴。  
“我只是觉得，至少他救了你。”  
“那又怎么样？只要他们那样的人活着，我明天就还可能被抓走……哦，”女孩瞥了一眼刚的表情，似是悻悻又似无动于衷，“我以为你跟我一样，能明白呢。看来你原来就认识他。”  
刚有些哑然，他不是这个意思。  
“没事，算了，“女孩上下打量了他一眼，淡淡作结论，“你当然跟我不一样了。”  
刚愣住了，她的眼神忽然带了不怀好意的狡黠。  
“我还是不觉得他有多想救我。没发现吗？他只紧张地看着你一个人。”  
刚只能掠了那个接近黑色的人影一眼，唰地把窗帘再次合上。  
“我们走吧。”  
“你们是什么关系呀？“

 

他们是从走廊尽头，一处窄小的楼梯间下去的。刚望着那一块块似曾相识的象白瓷砖，橘黄的灯光在头顶，手心空空落落。  
他不明白究竟是谁在逃避。如果他们都能回去，回到十二岁漫天的飞雪，十四岁黑暗中潮湿的白月光，十七岁水流下雾气蒸腾弥漫，回到那恍若只有明亮和光的旷野，树叶簌簌落了一肩，他都愿意爱他。  
他们一定都是变了。光一从没主动展示过那些阴沉晦暗的部分，也没给过理由。幕布遮掩的冈田说是危险，是不怀好意。可他见到越多，却越觉得光一痛苦，这是为什么？  
他不信他会为了这种生活要走。  
或许他真的累了。他不由想起光一退让的表情，想起他小腹的那处伤疤。他又记起男孩的笑容，少年的笑容，他记起那些冰封中温柔、和煦的东西。送走女孩，他看到光一隔着车身转向他，有些冻僵了的脸。他们和他们重叠到一起，他快分辨不清。  
他每走一步都在犹豫，今夜注定是无法入睡了，无论如何都是艰难。  
他手插了口袋假装轻轻松，开口说：  
“我们聊聊吧。”  
随即他绕过车身，朝光一走去。他发现光一站在一处风口，冷风灌进领口，他顿了顿，但没有退回去。  
“如果你想解释，我现在听，”他说，“或许我们……”  
雪花清清淡淡落在他们之间，光一听到后只是望着他，却没有如他预料地那般发声。时间在流逝，黑夜变得更暗，而他们坚持地站在车外，吹着冷风。  
后来他想，这是一场灾难。他试着忍痛剖开自己，拿鲜红柔软的真正部分迎接对方，对方却城墙高筑，硬如甲胄。没有用的，除非他再不爱惜自己，任凭随时刺来的利刃就这样承受，他该真的远离。  
“你什么都没有要跟我解释的吗？”  
他颤着手飞快掏出根烟点燃，吸了一口就垂下。他控制不住指尖。  
“你什么都没有，要跟我讲的是么。”  
光一还是不做声。自取其辱，他对自己说。那种痛楚加倍地回来了，他背过身去打算离开。  
他转过来冲向光一，愤怒地攥住他的衣领。光一后退了一步，看着刚时眼中的那份寂静几乎要刚浑身发抖。  
“你没有任何想解释的，是这样？说话！“  
他听到了唯一的那句，清楚肯定的，“没有。“  
“好。“  
他甩开光一的衣领。  
全是雪。  
天空下，路面上，肩上脸上手心里，全是雪，细细碎碎不痛不痒的。  
光一抓住刚的时候确定，他厌恶自己。他给不了刚任何东西，但刚要走，不行。  
烟从指尖掉了下去。光一不顾刚如何反抗，不顾他脸上的泪痕，不顾刚越来越急促的呼吸，紧抓着他。他从未如此紧握过谁的手腕，凭借力量强硬地控制对方，他甚至不顾把刚弄疼。他终于同样愤怒。  
“你愿意相信我吗？“  
“……什么？”  
刚隔着模糊晃荡的视界，问得讽刺而虚弱。  
“你凭什么？你以为……“他还被光一死死抓着，无法退后，无法不去看他，”你可以什么都不讲，你还要我相信你？“  
“不可以吗？“  
光一跟着刚的身体一起颤抖，声音又硬又冷。如果人也可能因为悲伤而成屑成灰，他想他早就碎裂了。可他站在雪中，甚至从没有掉一滴眼泪。  
“不管怎么样我都应该原谅你是吗？不管怎么样我都可以相信你？“刚迷着眼，不停地深呼吸，随后咬紧牙关瞪向他，”我就该这样，就该这么被你扔掉，想要了再捡起来！我就该什么都不问，你让我走我就走，让回来就回来，是这样吗！“  
光一倒吸了一口凉气，但他不退让。  
“别问为什么离开？别问为什么要这样对我？为什么要说那些话？为什么不爱我！“刚近乎叫起来，他挣着手臂，”为什么不爱我还要缠着我！你到底想怎么样！我是、我是你随便、随便的……“  
光一在刚开始抽泣的一瞬间压了上去。不出所料迎来更加激烈的反抗，但他就是不放手。他任由刚将他的嘴唇撕咬开，血腥味在口腔中翻滚，咸的是眼泪。  
他是守护不了刚的，他终于醒悟了。刚要是鸟，他宁愿看他在笼中铩羽也不绝会放走。  
如果要堕落进无间地狱，他必定要拉着刚。那里太冷了，烧得我浑身都疼，他紧搂着刚说，陪我吧，怎样都行，求求你陪着我。  
所以你看，这是一个悖论。从没有谁拯救谁，谁代替谁接受考验，共用的是一颗心，只有谁先忍受不了孤独，谁先放下尊严，谁比较不狼狈。  
这不是吻，刚闭着眼睛，承受对方激烈的索取。他宁愿此时病情发作，身体却偏不，而心在那仇恨痛苦堆成的山壑罅隙间，在这种时候，还是探到一丝隐秘的温暖。可耻的带着倒刺的温暖。  
他一直在挣扎，直到有一次他终于把光一弄痛了。  
“我恨你！“他扯开他高喊，”我恨你！“  
然后光一阴沉着又压了过来。  
月亮升到后半，雪不知何时停了，风都消失得干净。  
仿佛要将多少年的委屈愤恨全压进这次亲吻中，他们半扭打着滚进树林里，摔在地上，泥水沾上衣帽又黏上脸颊，他甚至试图去掐光一的脖子。  
他们还在接吻。

 

那场雪后来断断续续下了很久，蔓延过整个冬季。春天在最后一场盛大的暴风雪后终于来到。樱花绽放了，但很快又如落雨般地簌簌坠落。直到枝头再无多少粉色，直到天气转暖，光一开始只穿衬衫和薄外套出门。  
“我觉得，”片山把围裙摘了扔到一边，拿起茶几上的遥控器把电视音量调小了，“你最近来的趟数有点太多了。”  
“不正常。”  
光一枕着手臂躺在床上，看着一张气呼呼的脸由远及近，身上的重量陡然增加。  
“喂，有没有在听我讲话？”  
“嗯”  
“你是忽然没地方去了？被女朋友从家里赶出来了吧？”  
片山坏笑着，躲过光一投掷的手机，“过来就算了……”他又欠揍地小心凑过去，“还板着张臭脸。我欠你的吗？”  
“啰嗦。”  
光一用手挡开他的脸，兴致缺缺地去看根本没在看的电视节目。  
片山啧了一声，“喂，这位客人，”他一把抓住他的手腕，猫也似地侧到一边，伏到人肩上，“您要不开心的话别憋着，我这儿有让你开心的法子。”  
他一脸赤诚地直起身把两个人距离拉远，发现自己成功取得了关注。于是他改趴下来，到达一个暧昧的区域上方，瞪大眼睛仰头看他。  
“我会让你舒服的，你真的不想试试吗？”  
“好啊。”  
光一望着下方的人，面无表情。  
片山却一愣。他仰着脸，判断了一会儿那一向漠然的黑眼睛究竟是不是在开玩笑，随后事前警告般地声明一句：“是你说的啊。”  
暮春的夜风吹进来，窗帘掀动。这样的温度终于再不会让他觉得冷。  
片山在解他的裤子。皮带在一处卡得紧，他不配合，片山便憋了劲发力，顺便嘻笑着评价一句你腰真的细。  
光一望着眼前这个不时晃动的脑袋发了会呆。头上的旋晃得叫他眼晕，他想起来自己还没吃饭。  
片山终于在跟皮带的斗争中取得了胜利。轻轻的嗤啦一声，拉链开了开，他隔着布料看见那处可观。  
“喂！你想死吗？”  
光一直接拎住了他的头发。  
“到自己床上睡去。”  
光一聋着耳朵，起身把片山生气塞进冰箱的饭菜重新端出来，没去理会踢踢踏踏的一通抱怨。  
他仿佛已经有一个世纪没见过刚了，雨虫暂时休业，刚更彻底躲着他。他只在零星的电视放送中能获取他的消息。刚有了代言，出了新曲，多了几个节目，又似乎打算开始办演唱会。他的头发长了又短，红色变成灰色。与他不相关的这些，他也就只知道这么多。  
但只有他知道刚的黑发是什么样子。那个一头短发、叫做Tsuyoshi的孩子，最为纯净开朗的那个少年，只有他知道。他独有的爱人，只不过被他扔在路上了。  
或许他们就这样结束了。光一捂住忽就痛得有些火辣辣的胃，赶紧扒了几口饭。结束了他们也都还是好好的。不吃饭胃会痛，不睡觉会浑身虚弱没了力气，失去谁却不会出任何问题。寸步不让说一丝都无法割舍，从来好像没人真是这样。那他们那天到底为什么而疯？  
电话铃就是在这时响起来的。他望着屏幕上陌生的来电号码，犹疑了一会。他把手机举到耳朵。  
“Koichi！”  
“Koichi是吗？”对面好似火急火燎，“我是Junichi。”  
他微微坐直，不仅仅是疑惑了：“我是，怎么？”  
“我真不想打电话给你可是现在实在、”那边很快顿了顿止住似乎无意义的谈话，“简单讲，Tsuyoshi在录节目的时候发情了，你赶快过去！”  
只这一句话，他站起身，觉得脑袋乱得很，身体却迅速做出反应。等冈田把地址报给他的时候，他已经冲向了车门。  
披了灯串的小灌木在车旁掠过，光一瞬间觉得又回到了那些无穷无尽的夜晚：他提着一颗心在黑夜中奔驰，他已经很久没见到刚了，他真害怕失去他。  
电话那边已经沉默了好一会，光一原以为早就挂断了，但冈田挣扎的语调从听筒那头传过来：  
“他记得你的号码。“  
“什么？“  
“是他告诉我的，你的电话。我才说了句手术他就让我来找你。”  
光一压着油门，引擎的轰鸣让他对话音很有些恍惚。他试着想象在何种情况下刚会选择去记住他的号码，花时间背诵那些属于另一个人的数字，反复默念再点开确认，他究竟是怀着怎样的心情做这些，而又认为自己会在何种情况下拨出这通电话？  
冈田张了张嘴，还是按了挂断。他选择没有说。  
他没有说，刚其实一向记得他的手术时间。

 

砰砰砰——  
刚绷紧后背跪趴在地上喘息，腿不住打颤。他回头望了眼像条鲤鱼般在门框中跳跃的木门，不知道那块已经老旧的锁还能支撑多长时间。  
“Tsuyoshi！把门打开！我们还在拍摄中我警告你！”  
拍门声扩大了数倍，他闭上眼侧头听那一侧的人声鼎沸，劝阻的人，暴怒的人，看热闹的，等笑话的。  
他不知道光一到了哪里，他甚至不敢确信他是否真的会来。西村依然在那头暴喝，他仰起头，艰难地用手臂支撑起自己。  
他似哭似叫地叹了口气，一片黑暗中，向着地面不远处的双肩包挪动。  
汗从发尾滴至锁骨，他缓慢地深呼吸，试着不去感受身下是否一塌糊涂。摸出小刀，他咬紧牙关控制自己挪向门口，蜷缩了，换成跪姿一点点吃力爬起来。  
他靠墙半蹲着，眼神决绝地等待门被冲破的那一瞬间。  
他等来了更多的声音。争吵和打斗，设备的碎裂翻滚。他靠在墙上喘息，听见光一的声音，光一喊着他的名字，光一在西村的叫嚣中沉默挥舞拳头，后来光一说Tsuyoshi，你出来，没事了。  
“不跑了？”“不跑了的话把这个吃了，诶，就抢回来一个。”  
这些话是谁冲他说的？  
他拉开门，一刹那亮光向他涌来，几乎照透了他。他看见屋外人群因信息素而放大的瞳孔，光一一把拉过他，几乎是半挟住他。  
记者捂着红肿的脸颊，怒不可遏：“你知不知道这是哪里！你头顶就是摄像头！”  
那总让他平静又叫他躁动的甜味此刻就靠着他，光一握紧拳头，抬头望了眼远处高高闪烁的红星，再无犹疑地从腰间抽出枪。  
枪响过后，红点没了。人群尖叫着后退。  
“只要你敢。”光一轻声，“我记得你。”  
随后他深深看了一眼依然站不起身的西村，咬牙凑到刚耳边：“走。”  
刚脱了力，彻底依靠到光一身上，却还是想要尽可能地离他远一点。光一几乎是扯着他往车的方向走去。  
炙热的吐息若有若无就在颈间，刚的发情比他见过的任何一次都要严重。他早不是那个嗅到信息素就慌慌张张的小男孩，但他现在硬得发痛。  
他把刚放进宽敞的后排座。刚倒下去的时候始终缩着手心，他咬着嘴唇不发一言，当然也没有把光一拉住。  
车在沿海公路上飞驰。刚想开窗透透气，却先难奈地扯掉了上衣。他越来越不好，先是在座位上磨蹭了一会，粗喘着，然后放弃般地把手伸进裤子，响起声音又僵硬停止，可他很快又会忍不住。  
车里全是信息素，他的信息素，光一的信息素，让人发狂的信息素搅在一起，而他们始终没有对话。只有引擎声，光一目不转睛地面对笔直的公路，觉得方向盘快被自己捏碎了。他甚至想到：刚以前这样的时候都是谁在场？  
某一刻刚终于放弃忍住声音，他低哼着将手指移向泥泞的后穴，裤子堆在脚踝，内裤却紧绷在大腿中央。他紧握着发烫的自己上下撸动，越来越烫，就是发泄不出来。  
于是他疯了一样地望向那个人的背影。  
不行。他别过脸，可他没法对着满车光一的信息素说不行。指尖触碰到沾满液体的地方，他呜咽着，把头埋进柔软的沙发座里。这算什么？他痛苦地想，一身赤裸地在光一的车后座呻吟，自己淌出的体液到处都是，渗进布眼里。  
如果要他带着羞耻做这些事，那就让他永远这样，一旦冷却下来他大概会杀了自己。从车窗外望进去，他是跪趴着抬高腰，周身几乎一览无余。他又很快放下来。硬着的前端不断吐出透明液体，它们被用力蹭过黑褐色牛皮，如果沙发座是牛皮的话。  
他后来已经完全不清醒，甚至不知道车是什么时候停下来的。光一阖上车门他才猛地惊醒，但他又不用去找他了——光一拉开了后车门。  
他意识到自己的现状比完全赤裸还要过分。牛仔裤和棉质内裤打了捆绑在脚踝处，毛衣压在胸口，哪里都发红又似乎发肿，大腿根浸着毛发全湿了，前面的充着血高高颤着，和其他部位一样的艳粉色。唯一绕在他腹部已经成皱成团湿了大片的，是不知什么时候忽就冒出来的衬衫，光一扔在后座的黑衬衫。  
可他连一次都还是没能射出来。  
光一就站在对面望着他，一句话都不说。他受不了这般审视的眼神，尽可能缩到最远——另一头的车窗边。  
他发现他们在一处海岸，他看不见黑暗中的浪潮，但他终于隔着心腔的雷声听到了浪涛。  
“哗——哗——”的波涛声，像雨像风，像成片成山摇动的树林。  
“别过来。”他虚弱着说。  
光一钻进来，把车门带上了。  
“别过来！”  
“为什么？”光一沉着声向刚靠近，眼却如没有星光的深井，“我们曾经也这样过，很多次，不是么？”  
是了，曾经。他要求他记住的那些曾经。  
他如一只断颈的天鹅，迷蒙地仰起头望向他，呼吸急促着。  
如果，他想，如果他能依靠他。如果什么都不曾发生，如果他真的能完完全全依靠他。  
“你把我喊过来的，你忘了，”光一轻声说，握住刚的手臂，“是你让我过来的。”  
光一的信息素，他曾多少年拥抱着的气味，到处都是。到处都是光一。光在上方注视着他，眼见他四周那么暗，却就是不动作。  
不该是这样。不该是这样。可他说打电话给光一吧，他说让光一过来吧，他能怎么办？  
“所以啊，”  
他满眼是泪，一个笑都扯不出，只能发出短促的嘻声。  
“你非要我像以前那样求你吗？”

 


End file.
